Friends with Benefits
by Undertaker's Madness
Summary: Eric Slingby and Ronald Knox have been best friends and the "office playboys" for a good while now, but they both harbor a secret longing for particular reapers. One night out on the prowl together, something happens that will change the dynamics of their friendship for good. Co-written by Stickiebun13 and prequel to "Roter Himmel, Terra Rossa". Yaoi.


"Friends with Benefits"

_An Eric/Ronald Kuroshitsuji fanfic_

_Author's Note: Co-written with StickieBun13, my writing partner. This story takes place before our fanfiction "Roter Himmel, Terra Rossa"._

**_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters therein belong to Yana Toboso. We make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction, and it is strictly for entertainment purposes only_**_._

* * *

><p>Eric Slingby had enjoyed a sort of friendly rivalry with his coworker Ronald Knox for some time now. He'd hit it off with the young reaper sporting a similar mix of black and blond hair since day one, and as it turned out, Ronald was as much a player as he was. Eric often teased him that he wasn't as adventurous though, considering Ronald confessed to him one night while out drinking that while he liked to date the ladies, he never slept with them.<p>

_"Then my score's higher than yers,"_ boasted the Scotsman…to which Ronald promptly rebutted that being a total man-slut that banged everything on two legs didn't count. Eric took it in stride with a laugh. He didn't actually bed everyone he took on a date and Ronnie knew it, but the boy sure loved to make it sound that way when he thought he was losing. It was all in good fun with no real animosity. If one of them got a date with someone they both had their eyes on, the other would just shrug it off and promise they'd be the ones to bag the next target first. Neither of them actually had sex with everyone they dated—particularly Ronnie, in the case of the women. They still liked to give each other a hard time and that was part of their friendship.

Tonight was going to be another night of their friendly rivalry. It was the end of the week and Eric had plans to go clubbing with the charismatic younger reaper. Inwardly he wished his partner Alan would join them, if only to get out a bit more. As he finished up his paperwork and prepared to lock up his office, he spotted Alan Humphries across the hall about to leave. Eric smiled at him as he closed his office door and Alan wished him good night.

"G'night, partner. Jus' remember if ya change yer mind about goin' out wi' us later, tha offer's still good."

"It's really not my thing, Eric." Alan said as he locked their door, "I plan to just go home and read a few more chapters of my book." He smiled at Eric and waved goodnight, "You go have fun with Ronald trying to pick up dates."

"Yeah, better tell him 'good luck'. Because he'll have a harder time with me in the room!" Ronald grinned, walking down the hall towards the two older reapers. "Ready to head out?" he asked Eric, slapping his arm around the larger man's shoulders, "Or are you avoiding having to pay for the first round because you know I won the bet last week?" he smirked.

"…Goodnight, you two. Try not to do anything stupid." Alan said, turning to go.

"Awe, come on, Alan-senpai! We'd never do anything stupid! Down a few drinks, pick up a date or three, no biggy!"

"Three months ago you guys woke me up in the middle of the night because you forgot Eric's apartment number." Alan reminded them.

"…Yeah…that was an embarrassing night…" Ronald admitted.

Eric smirked. "We were lucky tae have an Alan on speed dial. I'll try no' tae do tha' tae yeh again, Al. Night."

He watched his partner walk away and he lowered his gaze, silently shaking his head with a little huff of breath. After a second or two, he smirked at Ronald. "Meet yeh at tha club in an hour, Ronnie. Better put on tha' smelly cologne y' praise so much, 'cause I'm on tha prowl."

"Hey, that scent is sexy and you know it!" Ron smirked, "It's helped me get more dates than you and your 'natural musk'." Ronald pulled away and started down the hall towards the lifts, "Which place are we hitting first, by the way?"

"Maybe tha River Styx lounge, an' then tha Wave fer some dancin' after tha'," answered Eric after a moment's thought. They hadn't been to the former in merely a month, and he had a taste for some place with a classier, more mature theme to start out with and loosen up. Ronnie liked to dance more than he did, and Eric had to admit the guy had better moves on the dance floor than him. It was the slow dances that Eric excelled at. He had the sensual intimacy of holding a partner close down to an art. The techno dancing was more Ronald's domain.

They took the elevator down to the parking garage level and they walked together to their vehicles, sitting side-by side like always. He clicked the remote on his keychain to unlock his gold sports car and he looked over the hood of it at his friend as he opened the driver's side door.

"Pick ya up in an hour, Ronnie."

Ronald got on his bike and pulled his helmet on. "Don't be late. It's not fashionable when you do it." He smirked before kicking the engine into gear and pulling out of the parking spot to head back to his place to get cleaned up and dressed to impress.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Eric showed up at Ron's place wearing an ensemble of brown slacks, a burgundy button up shirt with long sleeves, a brown leather jacket and a pair of black suede boots. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone to reveal a glimpse of tanned chest, clavicle and the gold chain around his throat. It was a style that seemed to appeal to both genders, and he usually had someone unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way by the end of the night on weekends. He didn't always go all the way with his pickups, but he usually ended up making out with someone before the evening finished.<p>

He came to Ronald's door and he checked his gold watch as he knocked on it. "Ronnie, are ya ready tae hit th' town? There's drinks wi' our name waiting fer us."

"About time!" Ronald's voice came through the door before it opened. The younger blond had a similar style. His satin blouse was a bright orange that not many could pull off, but on Ronald, it looked good. The top two buttons were undone and the collar was popped up. It was also layered with an unbuttoned sleek white vest with a lower neck cut than his work vests. His pants were white, and his shoes were black and white. Though his socks matched his shirt.

He slid out of his apartment like he was already dancing. He stopped and did a little spin, placing his favorite homburg hat upon his head. "I've been waiting." he smirked.

"Oi, I was on time," defended Eric. He smirked at him, looking him over. "Lookin' good. Let's get goin'. I'm ready tae knock a few back an' find some hot young thing tae pillage later on."

"Not if I claim 'em first." Ron said, reaching over to close and lock his door before joining Eric as they went down to his car.

"You know, I feel like tonight's gonna be a good one." he said, opening the passenger door to Eric's car and slipping in.

"Mm-hmm," agreed Eric with a nod. He was getting stoked as well, anticipating a fun evening filled with drinking, dancing and perhaps later, an attractive and eager new bed partner. He hadn't gotten laid in a couple of weeks and he was starting to feel the tension from not having the release in a while.

He got out his keys and he unlocked his car. "Jus' remember I won't go easy on ya if we both end up shooting fer th' same target. Ya might be mah best mate, but mah bed's been getting lonely."

He got into the car and he cranked the engine, smirking at his companion when Ronald joined him.

"Don't mean i'll hand him over to ya just because I won two weeks in a row." Ron laughed, "And don't try ta say you let me win. We both know we don't do that when we get our eye on the same person!"

Ronald buckled in and then thrust his fist into the air, his knuckles brushing the top of the car, "Lets get this party started!" he cheered.

Eric smirked again. "Don't get cocky. I know ya ne'er even slept wi' those girls. Yeh only go fer men in tha bedroom."

He pulled out onto the street and he began to navigate traffic. Truth be told, those last two weekends he hadn't really been feeling it. He normally loved taking women to his bed but he'd been fantasizing about Alan so much lately that being with women wasn't as satisfying to him. Maybe tonight he'd get lucky with a guy—some young brunet perhaps, that he could pretend was his partner just for the night. He found the idea appealing.

Glancing over at Ronald, a curious thought came to mind and he decided to speak it aloud, knowing his friend wouldn't be offended. "Hey Ronnie, when you're with ano'er man, do ya prefer to top or bottom?"

"Doesn't mean I didn't have them on my arms rather than yours by the time the place closed." Ron said before Eric's question registered. He blinked, taken off-guard. "That's a random question." he thought out loud. After all, they hadn't ever talked about sex in that way before. compare notes on how good a round of sex they had had, sure, but never details about topping or submitting.

But Ronald was also not shy about his sexuality. He was comfortable with it, even if Eric was asking just at the chance to poke fun.

"I like ta bottom out, if you must know." he said with a shrug, "Topped once or twice… didn't care for it as much. It just feels more exciting to me to submit."

"Interesting," muttered Eric. He could see Ronald being that way, despite his issues with following protocol at times. Well, Ronald had shared, so he supposed there was no harm in him sharing too. "I like tae top, myself. I only tried bottoming once an' it wasn't fer me."

He turned at the next intersection when the light changed to green, and he drove down the street that the Styx Lounge was located on. They were nearly at their destination. That was one thing he liked about Headquarter's location in the heart of the reaper city; the proximity to all the best nightclubs, restaurants and theaters.

"Weak." Ronald teased. But he knew that bottoming out wasn't something that every man was able to enjoy. Just as he didn't much enjoy topping.

He watched out the window as their destination came up on the strip. The place was already busy, but the two hadn't been able to arrive sooner due to work.

"Well, The party's about to get better." Ron grinned, tapping his heel excitedly on the floor of the car which made his knee bob up and down.

Eric found a parking place and the two friends exited the vehicle and walked over to the lounge. There was a small line to get in; after all, this place had a dress code and not everyone was able to get in. Eric was a regular though, and as soon as the bouncer saw him he waved him over to the head of the line. The Scot shook hands with the man and clapped him on the shoulder as he and Ronald went in.

"I'll get tha cover charge fer this one an' yeh can take care o' tha next," suggested Eric, eyes already scanning the dimly lit interior for his first potential target and a booth. He spotted the latter off to the left. He nodded at it and steered Ronald toward it. All of the booths were illuminated with faintly glowing lamps, and there was a mellow song playing over the sound system. Eric knew Ron wasn't a big fan of this sort of place, but they always compromised. Spotting an attractive blond female reaper near the bar, Eric caught her eye in passing and he held her gaze for a minute before smiling in greeting. They took their seats at the booth of their choice and he was thankful that they'd gotten there relatively early before the place filled up. A waiter came by shortly after they sat down and Eric started out with a stout draft. The waiter himself was an attractive sort with a long brown ponytail, and Eric immediately began to size him up and attempt to determine where his preferences lay and whether he was in a relationship or not.

Ronald leaned over when he noticed how his friend was sizing up their waiter, "Unless you suddenly grow boobs and your dick turns into a vagina, he ain't interested." he whispered, "Tried picking him up last time you brought me here."

He straightened back up and scanned over the drink menu and soon after placing his order so that he could get to more important things; such as scanning the room for anyone interesting.

Eric chuckled. "Ye'd be surprised, Ronnie-lad. I've flipped more than one guy before. Maybe he jus' doesn't go fer tha pretty boys."

He quieted down when the waiter of interest returned and set his draft down. He also set Ronald's drink down. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" The waiter glanced at Ronald, keeping his mannerisms professional.

"He's still go' his nose in tha menu, "explained Eric. He met the waiter's gaze. "Ya know how some people cannae be sure wha' they want, aye?"

The waiter faltered a little. "I'll return in a bit, then. If there is anything else you require, please let me know."

Eric watched him go with an amused smirk, sure he'd pushed a button. He didn't think he'd get down the fellow's pants tonight but he believed he'd at least piqued his interest.

"Who you calling a pretty-boy?" Ron scowled, "And I have you know I did know what I wanted to order." He snatched Eric's drink and taking a sip of it.

"Oi, who d'ya think ya are?" Eric snatched it back and made a face at his companion, though he was laughing inwardly as he took a hefty swallow and set it back down. For good measure, he grabbed up Ronald's cocktail and took a drink of it. "Now we're even."

"I thought you hated cocktails." Ronald said, taking his own drink back and holding it up, "You downed half of it! I only took a little of yours!" he protested, lightly kicking the man under the table.

"Gah…no kicking!" Eric reached down to rub his sore shin. "I'll buy yeh ano'er one when yer low, ya brat."

He grinned as he said it though, spoiling the insult. He was never sincere when he called Ronnie a brat. He loved the kid almost like a brother and Ronald learned just last month that Eric would give anyone that messed with him the business end of his boot. Some guy had pushed Ronald after seeing him dancing with a girl he had his eyes on, and Eric clocked him and knocked him out cold.

"Half is already low when I haven't even had a taste! You just wanted a reason to call that waiter with the cute backside back over here!" Ronald accused with a grin.

Warm fingers reached out and tapped flirtatiously against Eric's shoulder, a feminine voice soon following as the blond from earlier smiled down at the seated reaper, "Mind if I join you, handsome?"

Eric glanced up at her and he immediately scooted over. "Be mah guest, sweetheart. What're ya drinking?"

She was certainly an attractive reaper, and though he had his hopes on a male companion for the night, Eric wasn't one to turn down a pretty face.

"Strawberry Daiquiri," she said, slipping into the seat next to him and shooting a smile at Ronald in greeting, "Taking your little brother out for a night on the town?" she asked, touching Eric's hand with hers.

"He's mah co-worker," explained Eric, though he could see why she'd made that assumption. With their similar dual-toned hair coloring and cocky, charming smiles, a lot of people tended to draw the conclusion that they were kin. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled. "Ronnie here is mah best mate. Wull, him an' mah partner Alan. We watch each other's backs."

He nearly revealed to her that Ronald was also his wingman in a way, but Eric wasn't foolish enough to admit such a thing aloud when he was in the middle of reeling someone in. She certainly didn't need to know that the younger blond was sort of his "hunting partner" when he went out on the prowl, nor did she need to know about their friendly rivalry. He waved the waiter over to order her drink and another for Ronald.

"Wha's yer name, beautiful?" He asked of the woman. "Mine's Eric, by tha way."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I thought I already shared my name!" The girl said, covering her pink-painted lips with her manicured fingertips. "I'm Saira. It's nice to meet you, Eric—oh, and you too, Ronnie."

"The pleasure is ours." Ronald smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles with a charming wink which made her giggle.

Not to be outdone, Eric smirked her way and waved the server over again. "Bring a bit extra fer tha lady," he informed the man. "Maybe a vodka-soaked cherry."

"Right," answered the bartender. "I'll see to that, sir."

"Such gentlemen." she giggled, "Thank you!"

"Well, we try." Ronald chuckled.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I have a friend meeting me here," she added.

"Not at all. The more the merrier." Ron nodded, sipping his drink.

"So, where do you two work, if I may ask?"

"London Dispatch," answered Eric readily. "We're both reaping agents."

For some reason, many reapers found that impressive—particularly the women. Eric was usually quick to take advantage of that. If finding out they were part of the reaping society made some more likely to share his bed at the end of the night, so much the better.

"Wha' about you, lass?"

"Oh, nothing so impressive! I'm just a shop assistant over at Grimm Books and stories," she said, referring to a well-known book store chain in Reaper London. They had five stores located around the city.

"I don't see how that isn't impressive. Nothing's more attractive than a person who knows their way around literature." Ronald smiled.

"I couldn't find mah way in a bookstore or library if ya gave me a map," joked Eric with a chuckle. "Maybe ya could help me out wi' tha' sometime."

The waiter came back with the drinks and the requested cherry, and Eric offered the latter to the young woman. He noticed a guy he didn't recognize approaching and he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~Och, is tha' her "friend" she's meeting? He looks kind o' pissed off. Might have somethin' tae do wi' me hand-feeding a liquor cherry tae tha girl he's go' his sights on. Shit.~

"Saira?" said the young brunet reaper as he approached. "I didn't know you'd be with…friends."

Eric nearly groaned. It wouldn't be the first time a prospective companion came on to him or Ronnie without mentioning a boyfriend—whether they thought of him that way or not. Clearly the newcomer was of the mind that they were destined for item-hood.

"Eric Slingby," said the Scotsman tactfully, reaching out to offer his free hand. "An' this is mah boyfriend Ronald Knox."

The minute the words left his mouth his jaw nearly dropped, but Eric really wasn't in the mood for drama. It was a spur of the moment idea meant to cool the rising temper he sensed in the stranger—a ruse to stave off a potential fight and seem like less of a threat to him. He glanced over at his coworker and he silently willed him to catch on.

_~Don't blow it, Ronnie…jus' play along. I don't care tae spend tha night wi' a steak on my eye again.~_

Ronald was caught off guard and his elbow—which he'd hand perched upon the table so that his hand could cradle his jaw when he leaned over the table closer to Saira as they chatted—slipped off the edge of the table. He managed to catch himself before his face ended up on the table, and he flushed bright red from his embarrassing lack of suaveness. Never in all the years that they had been friends and drinking buddies had he and Eric pretended to be dating. Even if a 'target' turned sour for whatever reason. They weren't even each others' types!

…Well, okay, maybe a little… Eric was very built and good-looking. But Ronald had his eyes set on a man with a completely different personality type. And he was pretty sure Eric had his eye on Alan.

"Uh…yeah…" he flushed from embarrassment, though he supposed the pink in his cheeks could be taken differently in the current situation. He picked up the fallen napkin and replaced it on the table before downing what was left of his first drink.

"Oh…I didn't know you two were together…" Saira said, looking disappointed. "Boy, that makes my earlier question of you two being brothers even worse, doesn't it?"

Eric bit back another groan. He could have had this one, he was sure of it…but even a natural scrapper like himself sometimes got tired of fights and the relief he saw in her companion's eyes was fair enough proof that it might have come to blows if he hadn't come up with the idea. He forced a smile and he reached across the table to squeeze his bewildered coworker's hand.

"No harm done. I dinnae introduce us as an item, so it's no' yer fault. Ronnie an' I are kind of social butterflies. We like tae mingle."

_~In other people's beds.~_

He cast a wink Ronald's way and he hoped the kid wouldn't hold it against him. There was no way for him to explain his actions without finding some excuse to slip away with him. "So, what's yer friend having? I'll buy him a round, too."

"Er…a draft would be fine. I'm Michael, by the way."

"Wull, let's trade seats then, so tha two of yeh can sit together." Eric gently ushered Saira out of the seat so that he could move over to the other side of the booth and sit next to Ronald.

He leaned in as Michael took his place on the other side of the table and he whispered into Ron's ear. "Sorry…had tae come up wi' somethin' fast. If ya caught a glimpse o' tha look in that guy's eye when he saw her sitting wi' us ye'd understand why."

After all, _he_ was usually the one that ended up fighting when things went sour. Ronald usually avoided it.

"You owe me for this one, Slingby." Ronald hissed back under his breath before smiling across the table at the two.

"Ah, but still! It's just my luck to try and pick up a guy who's not only attached, but gay to boot!" She sighed, "I got my signals crossed somewhere. I'm sorry. It seems I'm not so good at this getting a date thing."

"If you were aiming for Eric, then I don't blame you!" Ronald smirked, "I thought he was straight when I first met him, too. Imagine my surprise when suddenly he was hitting on me!"

Eric almost flushed, picking up the hidden meaning. "Coudnae help m'self. I usually bat fer both teams but Ronnie here was too tempting tae pass up."

Feeling a mischievous desire to test the younger reaper, Eric slipped his hand under the table and gave Ronald's knee a squeeze. "He's go' picking up ladies down tae an art, but I knew he ne'er slept wi' any of 'em. Figured I might as well find ou' wha' they were missing."

"A secret he still hasn't been able to experience." Ronald added to jab back at him.

"Oh?"

When the young woman raised her eyebrow at the two, Ronald realized that their battering back and forth was still like how they usually act when they share a common target. So he decided to push Eric's buttons in a different matter, "It's not his fault, though. Dispatch work keep us both busy and we normally only get time enough to steal kisses in the supply closet or have lunch together."

He smiled and leaned in, catching Eric's lips in a kiss long enough to get the point across. Eric was properly surprised, but two could play at this game. Rather than let Ronald withdraw from the kiss, he cupped the back of his head and gave him a sample of his own…and he didn't spare the tongue.

"Uh…er…" muttered Michael uncomfortably as Eric forgot he was kissing his best friend and fell into it. He'd been told by more than one partner that his kisses were like mouth sex, and he demonstrated that to the best of his abilities. It wasn't even a rivalry anymore in his mind. It was a conquest…a point to be made about waking the beast.

"Ahh—!" Ronald gasped into the extended kiss, unable to pull away. This wasn't the place for a kiss like this! Small kisses, fine, but this was more something for the clubs Ronald liked rather than this classier type.

Eric remembered where they were after a moment, and he released Ronald from the kiss as his remaining common sense warned him not to take it too far. Kissing was one of his favorite things to do though, and he refused to feel ashamed. He winked at his flustered companion and he reached for his drink. Seeing the way their booth-mates were staring at him, the Scotsman shrugged.

"Ah, sorry 'bout tha'. He started it, though."

"It wasn't supposed to be a snogging session!" Ronald squeaked out, his voice cracking. That surprised him. He hadn't squeaked since he was a preteen still trying to find his way in the world. How embarrassing.

"I'm sorry if my boyfriend made this awkward." Ron added.

"N-no, not at all," Michael spoke. "Um, why don't we go and have a dance?" He looked at his female companion almost pleadingly, and Eric had to fight back laughter. It wasn't like he'd ripped off Ronald's clothes and bent him over the booth table, but some straight people treated the sight of two guys kissing like pornography.

"Dancing sounds fun," said Eric. "In fact, I think Ronnie and I are about due tae change locations. Want tae hit that dance club we talked about, lover?"

He was enjoying this far too much. He hadn't expected Ron to get so flustered by a kiss and he thought it was cute.

"Gladly! Better dancing music there…" Ronald stood but spotted his second, untouched drink. He picked it up, "Waste not, want not." He said, downing it.

"It was lovely meeting you two…"

"Have a good night," added the Scotsman as he too polished off his drink. As they left the lounge and made their way to the car, Eric kept an eye on Ronald and he started to chuckle.

"Yer blushing real pretty, kid."

"Am not!" Ron huffed, trying to open the locked door of the car. Of course it didn't budge and the handle slipped out of his fingers with a snap. "What the hell was with all that in there, anyway?"

"Jus' me going wi' mah instincts," answered the taller man casually. He unlocked the car and tossed another wink at Ronald before sliding into the driver's seat. "Shouldn't have kissed me if ya dinnae want a little tongue, Ronnie."

He kind of wanted to do it again and see how Ronald would react when there wasn't an audience to worry about. He wasn't quite sure why, as he still had no interest in dating anyone exclusively except for Alan—and he'd just about given up on that ever happening. Still, if he was going to fool around, why not go for someone he was comfortable with who had a reputation for being a firecracker in bed?

_~'Cause he's mah best friend an' coworker, tha's why. Damn, where is mah head tonight?~_

It was the kiss. Had to be. He got a taste and found it to his liking, and Ronald was as big a player as he was. Eric started up the car and tried to put thoughts of shagging his friend out of his head.

"That wasn't a 'little' anything. That was a full out 'I'm going to bed you' kiss," Ronald said, strapping himself in. "But I meant more than that Where did the whole 'boyfriends' act come from? We never used or discussed that option before!"

Eric laughed and shook his head. "I wish I knew, Ronnie. I just saw tha green-eyed monster coming ou' in tha' guy an' I did tha first thing tha' came tae mind tae avoid drama. Dinnae feel like getting in a fight tonight, is all. It surprised me as much as you."

"Yeah, well, you still owe me for that one!" Ron smirked, "But man, you missed out, there. She was cute and looking to pick _you_ up. Better luck next time, I guess."

Eric grimaced a bit and he turned down the next street. "Yeah, better luck next time." He'd done it to himself, but he wondered if some part of him had purposely foiled his chances with her because he was more interested in male company tonight. The worst part was he'd had a sure thing and now he could end up alone in his bed tonight. Eric was an optimist when it came to sex, though. He rarely went home alone when he really set his mind on picking up someone, and the night was still young.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours and a few drinks later, Eric was quite buzzed and so was Ronald. At first Eric wasn't going to get out on the dance floor, but then Ronnie accused him of being a chicken and his buzz effectively hindered his judgment. He wasn't a bad dancer, but Ronald was far better.<p>

"A'right, yeh asked fer it," said the Scotsman as he put down his beer and joined his friend on the dance floor.

"I know I did!" Ronald grinned, spinning out onto the crowded dance floor. The time spent there was well within his comfort zone, no matter if he was dancing alone or with a partner—_any_ partner. And he never liked leaving Eric alone at the table when he felt like dancing. Sure, Eric usually found someone to flirt with, but pickings were slim that evening.

Eric had also noticed that most of the people on the dance floor already seemed to have dates. He shrugged it off and decided to have fun anyways. He noticed a couple of people eyeing both him and Ronald with interest, despite them already having partners. This was the exception they both made, when it came to scoping out potential partners to pick up. It was fine if one of them left with someone the other had been eyeing at the end of the night, but they never went after people that were already taken.

Feeling a wicked impulse take hold of him inspired by his buzz and by the earlier kiss he'd shared with Ronnie, Eric moved in on his friend and he started to dance with him. He wasn't being suggestive but he was dancing closer than usual. If neither of them were going to bag a prize tonight, they might as well have some fun together.

Used to suddenly having people come up to dance with him, Ronald didn't hesitate to give Eric the same treatment he'd give anyone, though he did so with a buzzed teasing. "Came to learn from the master?" He asked as he slid his hands down his hips.

"If ya think ye've go' something tae teach me, go fer it," challenged Eric. He moved in a little closer and bent over to finish speaking into Ronald's ear. "Pretty boy."

He was fighting laughter even as they exchanged the banter. This was what made their friendship so great. He couldn't think of another person he could do this sort of thing with and not end up having it taken personally.

"Let's see some moves, then, hotshot. Show me how tae brush up on mah steps."

"You need to feel the music more." Ron smirked, "Actually move those hips of yours. Make love to the music…wild rough love. None of that gentle stuff you do on the slow dance floor." Ronald said, guiding Eric's hips to move.

Eric tried his advice, and though he wasn't built as lithe as Ronald, if there was one thing he knew about it was making love. He usually felt silly trying to dance this way…kind of unmanly. Ronnie's way of describing it didn't sound so silly now, though. As he let the younger reaper guide his hips, he started getting turned on. He even started picturing them doing more than dancing together, and his curiosity was further piqued.

"So is this how ya move in tha bedroom?" He blurted.

Ronald blinked up at Eric. "Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked, using the opportunity to rub up against his best friend and spin around him similar to a poll-dancer.

Eric impulsively caught him around the waist, and he pulled him close against him as his instincts took over. "I'm starting tae think maybe I would."

Eric smiled at the shorter reaper, and he wasn't even sure if he was kidding anymore. "I'm wondering if those 'Knoxie moves' yeh go on about are really as hot as yeh say they are."

"Then why don't you?" Ronald challenged. He was drunk. He knew he was, and he knew even as he said it that he probably shouldn't but he completely lacked the ability to stop himself. The man was a good kisser at least, and neither of them were having much luck in picking up a date… so what would be the harm?

The younger blond pressed up against the older one and kissed and sucked along his neck and under his jaw.

Eric's surprise lasted only for a moment, and then he acted. Of a similar mind to Ronald's, he was too far into it to question it either. If he couldn't have Alan and he wasn't picking anyone up tonight, why not his best mate? At least with Ronnie there would be no expectations of something more than a good time.

Eric slipped one hand lower down Ronald's back, pressing against the small of it as he bumped and grinded against him. Tonight was proving more interesting than he'd anticipated.

Ronald took Eric's lack of protest and the placement of his hands as the man accepting the invitation. It was very unexpected, but they both successfully picked up a guy. So it was a win-win, he supposed. The only question was…would they remember it in the morning? Whatever awkwardness they might awaken too wasn't on either of their minds, however. Just the promise of a good ending to the evening.

Ronald pulled himself up to Eric's ear, his hot, alcohol-scented breath feathering over its shell as he spoke in a low, seductive voice, "Your place is closer."

"Aye, it is," agreed Eric huskily. Despite the reckless thing he was about to do, he had the sense to consider one thing. "I'll get a cab. Shouldn't be driving right now."

He laid a deep kiss on Ronald be fore getting out his cell phone and stepping outside the club so he could make the call.

Feeling properly light-headed from drinking, Ronald moved to their table to gather their jackets and he tossed bills onto the table to pay their tab, before downing the rest of his drink and moving out to join Eric. The cab soon pulled up and the two tumbled into the back, with Eric giving the address to his building.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at his apartment, Eric had a brief moment of doubt. He was buzzed enough to want it, but not quite enough not to question whether it was a good idea to sleep with his best friend. He had a few partners that he was friends with, sure, but Ronnie was also a coworker. Then Ronald bumped into him as he closed the door and Eric shrugged it off. He purposely sandwiched Ron between his body and the apartment door as he locked it and he claimed his lips in a heated kiss. All that making out in the cab had him too hot and bothered to worry about the repercussions.<p>

Ronald wasted no time, reaching up and pulling Eric's leather jacket down off his shoulders as he kissed him back. His hot lips locked with Eric's. The jacket fell to the floor before he started on the Scotsman's shirt buttons, making little moaning noises into the kiss. Eric reacted to those sounds with fervor. He loved it when his partners made noises like that…like they couldn't get enough. The way Ron was tearing at his clothes was a huge turn-on, too and for a moment, he fantasized that it was Alan in his place. He almost let himself fall into it, but some part of him thought Ronald deserved better than that. He pushed aside the fantasy and kept one foot in reality. They were both horny, and though he hadn't figured out who Ron had his eye on, he knew he had a crush on someone he couldn't have, too.

Solace…comfort. That's what they were sharing between friends, along with physical relief they both sorely needed. A soft growl rumbled in his throat and he tugged Ronald's shirt out of his pants and pulled his vest open. He pressed one hand against his back as he'd done when they were dancing to bring him close, and he stumbled backwards with him through the living room toward the hall. Eric's jacket landed on the floor along with Ronald's vest and the Scotsman nearly tripped over the former when it got tangled at his feet, but he was practiced with blind navigation through discarded clothes and he shook it off deftly.

Ronald followed obediently, helping as they both lost clothes. When they got to the bedroom door, he moved quickly to reach behind Eric and open the door for him so they could move to the bed. He then turned them around so that he was leading Eric back to the bed. His legs hitting the edge of the mattress to let him know they had made it, so he wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him onto the bed.

Eric went down with a grunt, but he hardly minded the impact of Ronald's knee against his. At least he didn't hit him in the balls. Remaining lip-locked with him, the Scotsman slid one hand down Ronald's body toward his underwear. They'd worked fast to remove their clothes, and he couldn't even recall when they lost the shoes or pants. He cupped the bulge he found and he broke the kiss to let his lips wander lower. He knew his friend had said he preferred to bottom, but he thought he should clarify how this encounter was going to go, before they went much further.

"Every try the 'backwards cowgirl', Ronnie?" He purred against his chest as he kissed and sucked on the smooth skin. He gave Ronald's groin a gentle squeeze, and then he massaged it.

"I prefer to call it the 'reverse cowboy'," Ronald breathed. "Tried it once…didn't last long before the guy flipped us into another position. I think he preferred doggy-style…" He lightly scratched his short nails up along Eric's back and shoulder as he shifted against him. "You have stuff, right? I do but we left my pants behind on the floor someplace…" He didn't think Eric would be without condoms and lube, especially in his own bedroom, but it was always better to ask than find out later.

"O' course," reassured Eric. He tugged lightly on a nipple with his teeth, then soothingly licked it. "We can try tha' an' any other positions ya want, Ronnie. I'm curious tae see if you've go' any I haven't tried yet."

He left off fondling Ronald's package to reach for the drawer on his bedside table. Familiar with the contents of that drawer, it only took a moment for him to locate the bottle of flavored lube and the selection of condoms. With a grin, he held the latter up for his companion's inspection.

"Wha' color do ya want me in?"

"Not that it matters as we both won't see it soon…" Ron hummed, kissing Eric's shoulders as he slipped his hand into the box and pulled out the first one he touched. "I guess tonight's a purple night."

"Fine by me," agreed Eric, breath quickening with anticipation. He was about to bed someone with a reputation on par with his own for being an amazing lover, and whether it was a good idea or not, he was looking forward to it. He popped the lid of the lubricant and he removed his glasses so they wouldn't get damaged in the activities to come. He did the same for Ronald and he set both pairs on the nightstand.

"Want tae do tha honors while I take care o' ya, sexy?" He nodded at the condom in Ronald's hand as he squirted some of the cherry flavored lube into his palm.

"Good thing you have a box…we may be needing a few rounds," Ron whispered as he opened the package and took out the condom. Then he leaned forward, crouching between Eric's legs as he placed the purple slip onto his tip and kissed it. With surprising skill, he began to take Eric into his mouth slowly, his lips rolling the condom down his shaft with only a few pauses to readjust for the job. Once it was all the way on, Ronald slid his lips back up and down a few times before pulling back.

Eric's breath caught at that teasing hint of Ronald's oral skill. "I'm sure I'll be up fer ano'er round or three later."

In fact, his partners rarely escaped his bedroom without at least an encore. Ronnie would be lucky if he could walk in the morning. Eric smirked at the thought and he lay down, coaxing the younger reaper to straddle his hips backwards and incidentally give him full access to the area he was after. Once he did that, the Scotsman began to gently rub the slick gel over the little puckered hole between his buttocks. As he did this, he reached around Ronald's hips with his other hand to grip his arousal.

"Mm, yer tight," he husked as he experimentally pressed the tip of one digit in to breach him. "No' tha' I thought ye'd be loose." He began to stroke him slowly, sliding his lube-slicked hand up and down the length of his cock.

"I would hope no-o-ot…mmmh…" Ronald let out a moan and leaned forward to rest against Eric's knees which were propped up in front of him. Eric's fingers were just getting started, but they were already nice. Not thin and he knew they would be long, as well.

Eric grinned, pleased by his responses. Buzzed as he was, he took his time with it. Nobody could ever accuse him of rushing the loving, whether sober or not. He fingered Ronald for a good while, steadily loosening him to take his cock. He sat up halfway through and he kissed Ron's shoulder and neck as he stroked him off and thrust his fingers inside of him, taking care to press and rub the most sensitive spot inside of him with each pump.

"Yer almost ready fer me," he observed. He gripped Ronald's erection and squeezed it at the base when the boy's panting and moaning reached a telling level, determined to make him come with his dick. "Soon, Ronnie…soon."

He was near bursting himself by now, and Ronald's sensual gyrations, whimpers and moans were driving him to aggression. Soft growls of need vibrated in his throat as his desire spiked to dangerous levels, and he again had to slam the door on his imagination as it conjured up the fantasy that it was Alan in his lap, getting ready to receive him. If it were some random pickup, he would have gone with it. Not Ronnie, though. His friend was appealing on his own undeniable level, and Eric felt a wave of gratitude that he was willing to share this with him, to give them both some relief even if both of them had a special someone they would have liked to be with instead.

"Ah, Christ, I want yeh," admitted Eric. It was special to him suddenly, as was Ronald. Not in the way it would have been special with Alan, but he knew in his gut that they'd always be the best of friends, and that made all of his doubts vanish. He lay back down again; ready to let Ronald take the lead so as to allow him to decide how much he took, how fast.

"Good…'cause I want you, too, Eric…" Ronald moaned in need. When Eric finally removed his fingers from his entrance, Ronald lowered himself until he was pressed up against Eric's tip.

As he pressed further down, he closed his eyes, mouth gasping as he felt himself stretch over the head of the other man's sex. For a brief moment he wondered what it'd be like if it was his boss under him at this moment. But it wasn't a new thought. He'd fantasized about the cold, stoic man countless times since he had graduated and joined as a rookie dispatch officer. But he knew that William T. Spears was one target he'd never catch. William was so disinterested in anything even close to dating, and Ronald didn't just want a fling…William was the man who could get him to give up his playboy ways.

Realizing it wasn't fair to pretend, Ronald cracked open his eyes and looked back over his shoulder to Eric once he was half-way down. At first, the Scotsman was too focused on the pleasure of being sheathed in him to notice that he'd paused to look at him. When he opened his eyes and saw Ronald's glittering gaze meeting his, he slid his hands over his ribcage in a caress. Sometimes his partner's had a little trouble taking him at first, and he misunderstood his hesitation.

"Is it hurtin' ya, Ronnie?"

Ronald shook his head and smirked, dropping himself down all the way all at once to prove that he wasn't hurt. Though he did gasp out small pleasured cry from it.

"J-just taking pause to enjoy how you feel in me." he huffed, reaching back to slide his hand along Eric's chest.

Eric groaned and tilted his head back, rolling his hips to finish the penetration. "Ya feel wonderful," he sighed, and then he put one hand on the other's hip to began guiding Ronald's motions, synchronizing them with his own. His breath huffed and he kept one hand on Ronald's hip, while reaching around with the other so that he could caress the younger reaper's straddling thighs. He stroked his palm over each inner thigh slowly as they undulated together, feeling the tensing and relaxing length of muscle against his hand. Slowly, he made his way to the apex and he gripped Ron's swollen arousal again and resumed his stroking of it.

"Mmm, so good," he murmured unsteadily. He moved his other hand from Ronald's hip to trace his spine and rub his back, appreciating the lithe ripple of muscles there. Ronnie wasn't particularly built, but he was toned nicely.

Moaning, Ronald let his head fall back and he tensed his muscles to apply a pulse of pressure around Eric as he was guided up and down, taking Eric into his heat over and over again at a decent pace. "Ahh—Eric!"

"Oh…tha's nice," approved Eric, tossing his head. "Damn, Ronnie…yer getting me so hot…"

His hips pumped faster with increasing vigor as Ronald's inner muscles messaged his hard length. He was good…very good. Eric now had his proof that Ronald's bragging about his skills weren't just all talk, and he strove to prove the same in return to him. Eric worked his hand up and down Ronald's sex with practiced skill and his other hand cupped the younger man's left hip encouragingly. His breath huffed between his teeth as he clenched his jaw and he hoped to hell he'd be able to hold out long enough for Ronald to finish first.

"Unh…jus' like tha'," he growled, practically lifting both of them right off the mattress with his next thrust. "Ronnie…ah, hell!"

"Ah—_ah_—AH!" Ronald wasn't used to holding back his sounds of pleasure. He found that most guys liked to be rewarded in such a way, and the ones who didn't, would usually gag him, which he had no problems with, either. And Eric would be no exception. Especially when he was this good.

His cries mounted in volume as he was brought closer and closer to completion, but he held himself back as long as he could, wanting Eric to have the full experience of a night with Knox. But eventually, he couldn't hold it any longer and with a final cry, the pressure released and his messy proof spilled out over Eric's legs and hand as he hugged the man's knees, his body twitching.

Eric held off for as long as he could, thrusting while Ronald came all over him until the internal spasms drove him over the edge. He cried out huskily and he pushed deep inside the younger reaper as he joined him in climax, sitting up abruptly to embrace Ronald around the waste. Eric hugged Ronald tight as he filled him, grunting with his release.

"Shit," he mumbled against Ronald's sweaty shoulder. "Ah, shit, tha' was good."

"Oh, fuck, Eric…" Ronald turned his head to the side where Eric's chin was resting on his shoulder. His lips kissing Eric's skin and coaxing him to turn his head to connect their lips in a heated after-kiss.

"I guess the stories are true…you're good." the younger blond panted into the kiss.

"Thanks," breathed the Scotsman. "So are yeh. Gotta admit there was a little more pressure than I was used tae having." He smirked and he ran his hands over the smaller reaper's sweaty torso. "Won't take me long tae be ready for ano'er go. Shower now, or later?"

"Round two in the shower – or round three?" Ron smirked, "That's a better way to choose."

"I think a round in tha shower sounds great," enthused Eric. He eased Ronald off of his lap and he got out of the bed, offering his hand to help him up. "Hope ya like yer showers hot, Ronnie."

* * *

><p>Several sexual encounters later the two friends finally passed out together in Eric's bed, and he was the first to awake when his alarm went off. Eric groaned and rolled over to slap a hand over the button, having forgotten to turn the alarm off for the weekend. He felt Ronald's warmth against his back and he frowned a bit in confusion, looking over his shoulder. Upon recognizing the other occupant of his bed he recalled everything they'd done together the night before and he dealt with an interesting blend of confused feelings over it.<p>

This was Ronnie though…his best mate. Eric swallowed his misgivings and he leaned over the slumbering reaper to blow teasingly into his ear. When Ronald grumbled he smirked and he gave him a little squeeze.

"Yer no' gonna be up fer a while I guess. If yeh can hear me, I'm goin' tae make some breakfast. Come eat when yer ready."

Ronald only hummed, snuggling deeper into the pillow cradled under his head and against his cheek.

As Eric cooked breakfast, Ronald hummed, the smells of cooking bacon, potatoes, and sausages slowly tempting him out of his dreams and into reality. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't in his own apartment. The bed was much more comfortable than his own couch. The second thing was that he was sore. Very sore. Two of the biggest signs that he'd gotten lucky last night. Vaguely, he remembered the rounds that he'd shared with the man that had taken him home.

"Mmm, Damn, you're good…" he moaned, rolling over to spoon the mystery man. Finding no one there, he finally rubbed his eyes and sat up with a pained groan to look around. "Wait…I know this room…"

Naked, he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up onto shaky legs to wander out of the bedroom, soon finding Eric in the kitchen at the stove. He stared, not quite believing his eyes. He'd banged his best friend?

It was a bit of a shock, but he couldn't deny that it had been the best he'd gotten in a while. His cheeks heated.

"So, you aren't all talk." he smirked, covering up his feeling of shock.

Eric half-turned to look at him, dressed in his robe. Upon seeing the younger reaper standing there in the buff, he grinned. "No' when I can help it, Ronnie. Have a seat at tha bar. Breakfast is almost ready."

He scooped up some hash browns, bacon and sausage and he deposited it onto a plate for his guest before preparing his own plate. "How're ya feeling?"

"Like my ass got the pounding of a lifetime, and that I'd rather sit on something soft. Can I grab a pillow from the couch?" He asked, snatching up a bit of bacon from the plate and popping it into his mouth.

Once Eric gave an amused nod, Ronald grabbed both throw pillows and stacked them up to sit on, picking up his fork.

After a moment of silence between them, he finally spoke what was on his mind. "I don't remember quite how last night happened… but I think we need to discuss it a little."

Eric held back a grimace and he hoped it wouldn't change anything between them as he joined Ronald at the bar to eat. "A'right. I dun' remember all tha specifics mahself, but I remember it was damned good. I found six used condoms in tha bathroom wastebasket when I go' up and showered, so we stayed as busy as I thought."

Now that he thought of it, he did have a vague recollection of one of said condoms breaking while Ronald was putting it on him and they had to discard it for another…but most of their activities left a lasting impression on him despite his buzzed state. Eric smirked at his companion as he began to cut into his eggs and bacon. "Yeh aren't all talk either. Tha' blowjob ya gave me in tha shower had me reeling."

"I remembered that last night was one of the best nights I've had in a while," Ronald agreed with a flush. He sighed and glanced up. "I really wouldn't mind doing it again…not that I like you in a boyfriend-material type way. Just…you know, if we end up picking each other up again…"

Eric regarded him searchingly, his demeanor becoming more serious. "Are ya sure about tha', Ronnie? I had a blast too, but I dun' want tae spoil our friendship. I'd be happy wi' a repeat encounter as long as we're both on tha same page."

His thoughts went to Alan and he felt an unreasonable moment of guilt—which was ridiculous because he'd slept with plenty of other people and his partner knew about it. None of them had been coworkers from their department, though. Eric remonstrated himself for feeling like he'd somehow betrayed his partner by sleeping with Ronald. He and Alan were just partners, and he needed to start accepting that. What mattered right now was making sure he and Ronald were all right and could continue being best mates without letting a bit of fun strain their friendship.

Ron shrugged his bare shoulders, "Why not? We don't always get lucky, and neither of us are dating anyone." He paused. "Unless…you don't want to be friends anymore outside work?" he asked, worried. Had they just messed their relationship up?

"Wha' gave yeh tha' notion?" Eric smiled and shook his head. "I dun' want tae lose yer friendship at all. Jus' think it's a good idea tae talk about it like ya said an' lay down tha ground rules. If yer fine wi' us having some 'benefits' than so am I. Maybe we ought tae make a pact tha' if either of us start feeling like we want more out of it or if we start feeling wrong about it we won't keep it tae ourselves. I think we should also agree tae break off tha' part of it if either of us start dating anyone exclusively. I know ya feel tha same way I do about fooling around wi' anyone in a commitment, an' I'm pretty sure we're also both against cheating on someone we've committed to."

There's was a strange code of honor according to some, but both he and Ronald drew the line at certain things. Eric couldn't see either of them getting into a serious relationship any time soon, but it was best to put it out there now and establish the terms.

"Definitely," Ronald agreed. "I refuse to cheat and wouldn't want to be used for cheating." He stabbed a sausage with his fork. "Though I think if it ends with the start of a serious relationship, it'd be you to end it over me. We haven't talked about who we like, but I have a pretty good guess on yours. So I'm pretty sure we are not each other's types for anything but casual sex. But still, to maintain our friendship, I think communication is key should feelings change."

Eric nodded. "Agreed. I'll be honest, I've ne'er done this before. It's a new sort o' experience fer me…but I really cannae think of anyone else I'd try it wi'." Eric forked up a bite of sausage and ate it, before washing it down with some juice. He looked at his nude companion sidelong, letting his gaze linger on the younger reaper's dancer frame for a moment in appreciation.

"An' Ronnie, I won't pry but if there's someone special ye've go' yer eye on, I'd be happy if ya hooked up wi' them. I love ya, kid." He reached out to ruffle his friend's mussed hair playfully, sincere in his words. Maybe they weren't suited to fall _in_ love with each other, but he did genuinely love Ronald in a more platonic way. He used to think of him almost like a little brother, but that comparison didn't seem right after last night.

"Trust me; his name is better left in the dark. It's all well and good to say you could hook us up when you don't know who it is." Ronald shrugged. "Dating isn't really his cup of tea, and I'm pretty sure I'm not even his type, even if he was open to dating. Besides, I'm content with being the office's _best_ playboy, and possibly having benefits with my best friend, the _second_ best playboy at the office." he smirked, playfully. "At least while it lasts."

"Best playboy, is it?" Eric smirked. "We'll see 'bout tha'.

* * *

><p>Eric and Ronald returned to work on Monday, having established the boundaries of their newfound change in their friendship. After clocking in and parting ways in the hallway with him, Eric stepped into the office he shared with his partner and he paused at the doorway when he saw that Alan was already there, organizing paperwork at his desk to begin the work day. Eric took a moment to admire the way the morning sun glinting through the vertical blinds highlighted his partner's fine, soft brown hair. A wistful little smile found its way on his lips when Alan propped his chin in one hand and held up one of the documents to read through it. The smile faded as his longing caused an ache in his heart that the frisky Scotsman had never felt for another.<p>

"Mornin' partner," greeted Eric casually as he closed the door and walked over to his own desk. "Thought I might beat ya here t'day but yer still runnin' earlier than me."

"That's because I always end up waking before my alarm goes off," Alan said with a chuckle, "But it's good to see you aren't late today. We have a lot of work this morning. Twelve collections before noon and the accompanying paperwork." He leaned back in his chair and turned it to face Eric. "How was your weekend?"

"It was…interesting," answered the Scotsman truthfully. His imagination gave him a quick flashback of Ronald riding him vigorously, and he imagined Alan taking his place. He slammed the door on that mental picture before it got out of hand. "Me an' Ronnie had a good time. How was yers?"

"Luckily uneventful," Alan said, referring to his illness which could be rather ruthless on him. "I got to relax, finish my book, and I went for a swim at the community indoor pool."

"Sounds fun." Eric sat down and started going through his paperwork for the day. As per usual, he tried not to wear his heart on his sleeve and give away his true feelings for his partner. He knew Ronald had already figured it out, but so far everyone else—including Alan—seemed oblivious to it. With any luck, it would remain that way.

* * *

><p>William approached Ronald's small office, his distracted gaze scanning over the last report he'd received from him. He walked through the open doorway without announcing himself. "Mr. Knox, it has come to my attention that you made an error in your collection report turned in on Friday."<p>

The blond groaned, "What? But I double-checked everything!"

Looking up from his stack of paperwork, he gazed at his boss and untouchable object of his affections. He couldn't help himself. His eyes scanned over the man's suited form. Always so sharp and professional. Not a single hair out of place or button undone. It made Ron wonder what was hidden under his stiff collar and pressed jacket.

~_Probably a perfect body with a strong broad chest and just the right amount of chest hair…_~ He thought to himself.

~_No, bad! Don't think like that, especially when William's here!~_

He pushed his musings aside and stood up to see what mistakes he'd made this time, hoping he wouldn't get a lecture.

William straightened his glasses and he showed Ronald the report when the young man came up beside him to look. He pointed out the typo in the name of the deceased mortal Ron had reaped. "That should be an 's', not a 'd'," explained William. "An easy enough mistake to fix, but as you know I haven't the time to do it for you. Please correct the mistake, agent Knox. I would like it done before I must turn in all of last week's reports for filing, if you please. Small though the error may be, you wouldn't want the board to see it so soon after being moved from a cubicle to your own office."

"Erm…" Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, sir, wouldn't fixing it yourself waste less time than walking all the way to my office to tell me to do it?"

~_Or did you just want to come see me?_~

"It is not my responsibility as your supervisor to correct your mistakes," reminded William, "but to point them out so that you may do a better job. You could be correcting it right now rather than wasting time complaining about it."

He smirked a bit at the young man and he relinquished the report to him. "At least I did not find you napping this time. Have a pleasant day, Mr. Knox."

With a polite nod, William turned and exited Ronald's office to get back to his own work.

Ronald groaned as soon as the door shut, turning around and flopping into his desk chair with his arm bent over his eyes, the report pinched between his fingers and dangling by his ear as his face was upturned, "He absolutely hates me." As always, it was a tough pill to swallow, and he knew he needed to keep distracting himself from his feelings and hope that they would start to fade…

But it'd been years and they hadn't even started to wane, yet. He'd begun to doubt they ever would.

* * *

><p>William sat in his office and he looked through the personnel files, entering his performance evaluation notes for each agent. He paused when he got to Ronald Knox's file and he drummed his fingertips on the surface of his desk, staring at the image of the young man's picture on the screen. "Playboy" they called him, just like Eric. He wondered how much of those office rumors about Knox was truth and how much was simply rumor. There was no doubt that Ronald liked to party, but how many bed partners might he really have?<p>

Will sat pondering that for a moment, his gaze never leaving the smiling image of the attractive blond. He resumed typing after a little while, advising his superiors that Ronald Knox had maintained an impressive collection ratio and was reliable enough to be considered a candidate for senior officer status, whenever the time came around for them to start considering agents to fill the position again.

"Do not make me regret this, Ronald Knox," murmured William aloud as he sent the file off with the others.

* * *

><p>-The End<p> 


End file.
